Talk About Change
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: One-shot. He is cute; she decided when they were children. Now after a gap of time she can't get past how handsome he is. What happened to the cute little boy she knew? Who is this? MokuSaku. Naruto/Yu-gi-oh crossover. Complete.


**Title:** Talk About Change

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing:** Kaiba, Mokuba and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** He is cute; she decided when they were children. Now after a gap of time she can't get past how handsome he is. What happened to the cute little boy she knew? Who is this?

**Word Count:** 3,140

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** Is it just me or do my stand-alone one-shots always turn out to be longer than most of my updates?

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Little Sakura glanced around the foreign place. "Mama."

"Hush Sakura," The older woman admonished without even looking at her daughter. The little girl had been completely adverse to the idea of leaving Konoha, she'd even tried to use the excuse that it would cut into her training time. But in the end, the mother had won, because she wasn't going to lose to a six year old child no matter what.

Still holding the girl's hand firmly in her own, she started forward; she was here for a good reason and wouldn't be deterred. Sakura didn't put up much resistance, but she didn't go out of her way to make this whole thing any easier. Deciding to have a talk with the girl later about inside business wall behavior, the redhead glanced about for the person she was looking for.

It took her moment before she found her. The woman she'd been looking for was a good friend of the Haruno matriarch's, and something had apparently come up that was important enough that the other woman wished for council on something. They'd only spoken briefly over the phone, but it had been more than enough to push the mother into getting on a boat and coming to this place. This place being her birth home, Domino City. She'd grown up here, but when she'd married her husband, she'd been more than willing to move to Konoha.

Moving quickly towards her reason for being there, the young woman tugged her daughter along with ease. Not paying attention the little girl who was still looking around the huge building like there was something wrong with it. "Mama."

She almost sighed. "Yes, dear."

"Why are we here?"

"Mama has a friend she wants to talk to." It was so much easier to lay out the truth for Sakura than to make any part of it up, the little girl was far too sharp to be fooled and there was a stronger trust and communication between them when the mother didn't lie. So as much as she could, she told her pretty little girl everything, answered questions with straight honest answers. And got them in return.

It only took the rosette a moment to process and move on, "Where are we?" It seemed, 'why' was more important than 'where' to her daughter. The fact amused her a little, and then she remembered how the fey like girl became wired that way.

"Domino City. Where I grew up."

This took longer to acquire a response. "Do you like it here, mama?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" She returned teasingly.

"No. Iruka-sensei said that just so long as I thought it was the right ones, questions were always good. There's always more to learn."

And there was that rare show of wisdom that six year old should not know, not logically at least. But the woman just smiled. "Yes, there always is. So how about you learn from this trip?"

She paused, tilted her head and seemed to try to see through her mother's eyes, for only a moment but it still unnerved her. Then Sakura nodded, "Sounds fair. Is there someone I can play with?"

"You can play with Mokuba. He's about your age and is always looking for a playmate, but his brother is something to get by." This came from the woman that Sakura didn't know, in fact, the little girl hadn't even registered her presence.

And her expression garnered a laugh from her parent, "I guess you have to work on those awareness skills you're always chatting about."

The daughter laughed too, her pitch that of a happy child's as she nodded, "That's what the academy is for." Then she turned to the unknown lady, "Mokuba?"

"Sakura, don't be rude."

The woman laughed the green eyed girl's mother off though, a wave of her hand dismissing the fact that the child hadn't been as well mannered as was obviously expected.

"He should be in the back, see that room all the down the hall and to the left?" She crouched and pointed for emphasis.

Sakura follow the imaginary line her finger had created, and when she spotted it nodded with a bright expression. "Thank you! See you when you come get me, Mama." And she was off.

"No running!" She called exasperatedly after her daughter and only got an 'okay, love you' back, but she didn't even slow her pace.

She shook her head and smiled with a warm laugh as she watched her daughter disappear between the bodies of the workers. She'd be alright, as much as the proud mother didn't want to admit it, Sakura was already well on her way to being able to find for herself.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

She paused at the door, a sudden nervousness that she knew all too well kicking up. It did every now and then, not so much since Ino became her best friend, but old habits die hard and this one just did not want to let go. So she hesitated, debated valid excuses on both where she'd been or what she'd 'done with Mokuba' but tossed them all out. Sakura wasn't forehead-girl anymore – well not to anyone but Ino when the blonde joked around – and she wasn't a liar.

With those two thoughts firmly in mind to keep her confidence up just enough for her to act, she knocked on the door.

She only had to wait a moment before she heard the pitter-patter of feet and eventually the door opened to reveal a small boy. Her first thought was cute. He had shoulder length almost raven black hair that went pretty much everywhere, slightly dark skin and eyes that matched his hair color. The boy looked about Sakura's age so she assumed this was Mokuba, but didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Instead she stuck out her hand and offered a bright smile, "Hello, I'm Sakura."

The boy blinked and seemed shy, but returned the smile and shook her hand, "I'm Mokuba." He didn't even pause as he moved slightly to the side and pointed at a brunette not much older than the two of them, possibly Itachi's age if she had to guess, "And that's my big brother, Seto."

His blue eyes were sharp and she wondered if she should associate his demeanor with Sasuke's or Itachi's. "Mokuba, you shouldn't talk to strangers." Sasuke. Itachi was wise in those ways yes, but he wasn't exactly demanding, he got what he wanted by asking politely.

Said child immediately backed away at the chastisement, an apologetic smile for her on his face. He looked ready to bolt back to his brother's side if the boy said to.

Sakura resisted the urge to huff, the only reason she didn't want to was because if Seto was like Sasuke in the aspects she guessed he was, then it would have harmed her case. And sunny smiles wouldn't get her anywhere with this boy, he was clearly territorial of things he considered his. And little brothers definitely feel into that category. So she opted for the best approach, straightforward and confident. Lifting up her chin she looked him in his pretty blue eyes, "I'm visiting for a little, my mom has is here to speak to a friend about grown up stuff. Can I play with you two?"

Predictably, he didn't take well to being challenged in front of his little brother, even if it was small and lost on said boy.

And of course, Mokuba was more than happy to agree to her request. "Sure, why not, right big brother?" Oh she loved younger siblings.

Still smiling, she watched as the eldest switched his gaze between both toddlers. And finally graciously accepting defeat as he nodded. She would have grinned, but she knew better and so graciously acknowledged his defeat and settled for a resound 'ha' inside the confines of her mind.

Taking a few steps forward she looked to the boy her age because she honestly didn't know what they were playing and in no way wanted to be assuming. Mokuba knew exactly what he wanted though, and she was thankful for that as he moved towards her and grabbed her hand to pull her into whatever game he'd been previously playing.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Thirteen Years Later

Sakura came to a halt in front of the large building. It had a sign on the front of it, a big one that was impossible to miss, thankfully, on it was KaibaCorp. It'd been a long time since she'd been here, nearly twelve years really. After that first time, he mother had dragged her back quite a few more over the following year, but once she'd finished whatever she was there for her mother never went back. And Sakura had been so focused on Sasuke and shinobi that the idea of visiting wasn't priority and eventually she forgot all about it.

But a few days ago Tsunade had insisted that she take a vacation, and just to make sure the rosette did, the blonde haired woman had talked both Kakashi and Naruto into getting her on a boat and too Japan, refusing to let her back on when the boat departed back for Kiri.

Needless to say, the young woman had been irate and vowed to kill all three of them. But finally huffed and told herself that she wouldn't be going back until her former teacher let her so she might as well make the most of her stay. So turning on her heel she'd made her way into town, admiring the way it changed and the way it'd stayed the same.

And then she'd seen the building, the sight of it stopped her in her tracks and not a moment later she was hurrying to the steps and to the door but had halted again. Now she could only stare with amazement, this was really the same place. The curious part of her urged her forward, whispered that she should check it out as well. She wondered vaguely if Mokuba and Seto were still here, it was KaibaCorp after all, so surely they must be. She wondered also if they would remember her, if they had the time for a simple hello. Well, she decided, there was only one way to find out. And so the hand she'd placed on the glass door pushed and she entered. Setting her shoulders, she moved forward on confident footfalls.

She paused in the main lobby, people in suits still rushed around, it seemed no matter who was in charge of the company that fact didn't change. The sense of normal that it brought was nice and she smiled and began moving towards the desk this time.

"Hello, may I help you?" The young woman behind aforementioned desk asked, a polite smile on her lips one that reached her eyes.

Sakura smiled back, nodding, "Yes, I'm looking for either Kaiba, Mokuba or Kaiba, Seto. I told them I'd stop by when I got the chance." It wasn't a complete lie; she had told them the last time she was here that if she could she would visit.

The woman blinked with pure surprise and slowly nodded, "You know both master Kaibas?"

She nodded again, "We're childhood friends." Again, partially true, one year of about ten or so visits does not equal childhood friends, not in her book, but she figured that it was close enough.

The clerk seemed overwhelmed but happily, it took Sakura by surprise honestly. "How old are you?" She asked as she began leading her towards the back.

Nostilagia hit the pink haired young adult like a wave but she focused on the question, "19 as of March."

"Master Mokuba's age?"

"Yep, that's kinda why we met in the first place. My mom used to take me here because she was speaking to friend about some matter or other. I never asked and she never told. But anyway, the friend of hers directed me to Mokuba and Seto and ever since, every time I'm here I visit them."

"Oh wow. I had no idea."

"You keep calling them 'master', may I ask why?"

She blinked, "It's because they both run KabiaCorp, they're in charge of everyone."

Wow. They really had made names for themselves then, hadn't they? Well, it just make it all the more fun to see them.

It didn't take long for the woman to lead her to the elevator – walking right past the room she used to play in – and tell her to go up to the top floor. Outside the elevator was supposed to be only one office and that was Seto's, she was certain that the elder master Kaiba was there but wasn't as sure if the younger one was. Sakura nodded, thanking her as the doors slid close. She let he body lean against the back railing, waiting for the machine to get to the floor she needed and that didn't take all that long either. A few moments passed and there was a ding as the elevator came to a stop.

When the metal doors slid open once more, she strode forth. She didn't go far, just a few paces because she could already see both brothers. Seto was behind his desk shuffling through a mound of papers and Mokuba was busy at the computer. To be honest, they'd both grown a lot, probably not as much as she had, but still.

"Be right with you." And after a moment, he was. Mokuba looked up, fingers still typing and clicking, but they froze at the sight.

Seto hadn't even so much as glanced up, not until he heard the office go silent and then he decided to pay just a little bit of attention. He too paused when he saw her, but he reacted a lot faster than his brother did. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too." She answered, an easy smile marring her face, as an after thought she added, "Master Kaiba."

He scowled at her, blue eyes narrowing in the exact way that had when the three of them were children. He did a chance to get a even so much as a sound in as the youngest stood and rushed to the pinkette. He threw his arms happily around her shoulders, also like he had when they were young. "Saks! It's been so long, how are you?"

A laugh escaped her lips, oh how she'd missed this. Hugging him back, she couldn't help but realize that he'd gotten taller than her, and subtle muscles. "It has indeed. And I'm good, on forced vacation, nothing new."

He blinked at her, but smiled a charming boyish smile. "Forced vacation?" What happened to the cute little boy she knew? Maybe he'd grown a little more than she'd originally thought.

She nodded. "Yep, my boss told me if I stepped even a foot back in the building, she wouldn't be merciful."

"What'd you do?" Tearing her eyes to look at the older brother when he spoke, she realized he'd stood to his feet as well and moved to be only a few feet away. He wore a long white overcoat – though not exactly a doctor's – that was clearly for design and black pants as well as an equally black undershirt. His hands were shoved in his pockets and though it was obvious he had no intention of coming closer, he was just within her reach and she didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug as well.

He stiffened in surprise, and her abrupt movements had caused Mokuba to move back a step so that there was room. Sakura didn't pay him any mind though, to use to the demeanor to really be affected.

When she finally pulled back she let her arms drop and swung them behind her back until her hands clasped, "Work too much apparently."

Blue eyes gave her a disbelieving look.

But she merely shrugged, "Hey, her words not mine. But I guess she was within rights. Protocol does say that doctors aren't allowed to work more than two shifts a day and must have eight hours of sleep before clocking in."

"Doctor? Wow, can't say I would've pegged you for that." Mokuba cut in, grin still on his pretty face. She took a moment to marvel a little, but not long so as not to get caught in the act. Seto's eyes changed just slightly and she had the feeling he'd caught her anyway.

"Me either, but I was constantly around these two morons who kept getting themselves hospitalized."

Backing up, the eldest returned to his desk and the other two followed at a leisure pace. She didn't mind settling her hips against the CEO's desk in a way that allowed her full view of them both as the black haired boy got back to what he'd been doing as well.

"How about you guys?"

"Tournaments, running a business, nothing new." Mokuba mimicked back.

She grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Get off my desk, Sakura."

"So demanding." An icy glare got her shifting back to her full height. "Okay, okay, yeesh."

She knew he had rolled his eyes and even cast her an exasperated look when she returned to the same position but against Mokuba's desk this time. The young adult took only a second to clear her a spot to sit on and she wasted no time in taking the offering.

"So how long are you staying?" The youngest asked, snatching a glance at her.

"Err, that's a good question. She was so adamant about getting me out of the office that she didn't tell me when I could come back without getting in trouble of some kind." She finished with another shrug, letting her eyes wander around the room.

"Then we're stuck with you?"

She grinned, "Aww, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is."

She snorted and laughed, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"You can stay as long as you like, Saks." Mokuba promised.

Her grin became a heartfelt smile, "Sounds like fun."


End file.
